Mother Wears Red: The Monster
---- Mother Wears Red Arc The Monster ---- The disciplinary officer was the cruelest person Adonis had ever met in all his life. The man didn't care for anything but the dollar signs on his paychecks. Everyone in the orphanage except the headmasters knew he wasn't a discipline giver, he was a child abuser. The most terrifying thing about him would be that he absolutely adored his job. The only reason the orphanage had such well-behaved children was because they didn't want their asses handed to them and their faces stained black and blue until they're dead. He remembered one time in particular a child had gone in for defending herself against a group of bullies in the market square. He had known the girl too. She was around seven or eight years old at the most. They came from the same village and his mother would bring them an extra basket of carrots for their grandmother so she could make soup. The poor girl was beaten all night and her screams of agony rang throughout the halls. Many children speculated she had died because she never came out of that room. Some even say you can still hear her screams if you walk down that very hallway at exactly three in the morning. Adonis knew better than to believe legends, but he just knew she was dead. "I could be next." ''he thought as he sat in an uncomfortable chair in the disciplinary officer's room. The walls were a navy blue and the floors were made of rosewood. ''"''Probably easier to clean the blood of your victims, huh chief?" ''Adonis murmured to nobody but himself. "Is that how you really feel Mr. Cesaire?" Adonis paled as he instantly recognized the voice's owner. The murderer himself had arrived at the exact time he promised. Adonis looked at him and noticed he wasn't wearing his signature white gloves. Things were clearly about to get messy, unfortunately he was on the other end. "Aren't you going to say hello? Don't those ladies treat you manners?" sneered the officer. Adonis stood to greet him, but was shoved back into his seat. "It's too late now. You've already offended me." he cackled. He struck Adonis across the face with the back of his hand. "You think you're tough now that you've learned magic?" he taunted. "You're not the only wizard in this orphanage, you little maggot." he whispered menacingly. ''"There's no way-!" ''Adonis thought in shock. But here it was, the abuser was a Mage. But what did he specialize in? The officer snapped his fingers and looked to Adonis's figure against the rosewood floorboards. "You'll be here all night. I hope you hid those friends of yours. Although I wouldn't mind hiding another body, you're all quite easy to carry." he cackled evilly. Adonis's eyes widened. "So we were right! You killed Mia! You sick bast-!" he ranted but was cut off by a punch to the stomach that felt like he was being pelted with bricks. "I-Impossible...your blows weren't as strong as they were five minutes ago. How did you-?" he was once again cut off by a kick to his face that hurt even worse. "As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, I use the power called Enhancement. It doubles your senses making you hurt even worse. Simply genius isn't it?" the officer praised himself. He continued his assault on the boy for about several minutes and stopped to remove his belt from the wall. "It's such a shame Adonis, you used your powers based on your feelings and not for your needs." the man taunted. "What are you-ARGH!" Adonis groaned in agony as the belt buckle connected with his now hypersensitive skin. Everything burned. He felt his face swell up from the "greeting" the officer gave him. He would be bruised all over by the time his beating was over, if it ever ended. "I'm just saying people use magic to bring back things they've lost. You could've used those powers of yours to bring back your mother. I guess that shows what kind of person you really are. Ungrateful brat!" he taunted as he whipped the belt on his skin. "NO! Augh...You're wrong about me...I loved my..GAH!...mother..!" Adonis managed to speak. "You didn't love her enough to want to bring her back! Such ungrateful children, these days. I ought to teach you manners!" he struck Adonis once more. "You could've been with her right now instead of recieving these beatings! But you'd miss me too much wouldn't you?" he taunted. Adonis's body groaned in protest everytime he tried to stand, but he just had to stand. "Don't worry my child, I'll always follow you. Not physically but mentally. Just to remind you how much of a failure you really are!" he continued to mock the orphan. "I-GAH!" the boy suffered and screamed. "You could've saved her! You could've been a hero! You could've been a GOD!-" "And I won't do it! AUUGH!" Adonis protested. "Being God shouldn't be anyone's game except the man who created it. There isn't a minute that goes by that I don't miss my mother's presence. But she told me life goes on and this is something that happens in life: death." Tears pooled at his cheeks. When would his torture end? The disciplinary officer suddenly stopped and smiled, realizing he finally broke the boy. He snapped his fingers like he did in the beginning of the session and dropped the Enchantment spell he had set. He dropped the belt near his body and made his way to the telephone to call the infirmary. "Hello...yes the deed has been done....I doubt he'd attempt it again....Yes headmistress, thank you." he spoke into the phone. Adonis teetered in and out of consciousness. He was even questioning if he would make it out of this room alive. "The nurse mistresses will be here soon to collect you, its been an absolute joy to finally have you in this room Adonis. I'll hopefully see you again." the evil man sneered. Adonis gurgled and groaned an unintelligable response which in turn earned a prideful smirk from the abuser. "Good to see you finally agree with me." the man smirked and turned to leave, confirming his victory. "Oh and happy 14th birthday Adonis. May your life be filled with many more." the man taunted and departed from the room.